1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a discharge tube for use in a gas laser.
2. Description of the Related Art
A gas laser is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,753,144 in which, in one embodiment, a discharge tube is formed of sections of metal, such as copper, secured to cooling plates and spaced from neighboring tube sections. In the disclosed laser, the laser beam, or emission, causes sputtering of the copper from the tube sections which leads to the formation of a metal precipitate on a ceramic outer tube of the laser. The metal precipitation on the outer tube deteriorates the insulation value thereof and is a possible source of electric arcs.